


Saving the Day in Slippers

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Firefighter AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After a fire starts in her building, Daisy hears her next door neighbor calling for her daughter. Knowing the little girl is probably still somewhere in the building, Daisy does the only thing she can do: go and save her.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AU August 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Saving the Day in Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Abby (@acerobbiereyes on Tumblr!)

It was the smell of smoke that first alerted Daisy to the fire, though the alarm followed soon after. The blaring noise echoing about her apartment, in the hallways, seemingly all about her, she somehow managed to regain her wits, gathered her firebox of essentials into what she called her “bottomless purse,” put on her slippers, and ran to the door of her apartment in her nightgown. 

The hallway she fled into was chaotic, people all rushing for the stairs in their pajamas, shirts pulled over their noses and panic in their eyes. As neighbor after neighbor rushed by, it almost became a sort of tidal wave of flailing limbs, pulling anyone in its path towards the stairs. Between the calls, the coughing, and the screaming fire alarm, only Daisy heard the panicked call of her across-the-hall neighbor. 

“Robin!” Polly Hinton screamed down the hallway, but she was pushed closer to the stairs until she was forced to go down them. 

Standing in her doorway, Daisy could hear the arrival of a fire engine. It was a slightly comforting addition to the noise, but she didn’t take any more time to appreciate it. Instead, she steeled her nerves and bolted across the hall. She pushed the door open hard, harder than probably necessary but her adrenaline was running high.

“Robin!” Daisy called into the apartment. “Robin, it’s Daisy!” 

She had tended to the girl many times while her mother was at work, but she knew Robin was shy and wouldn’t answer to a person she didn’t know. She barely answered to people she did. 

Flying through the apartment, Daisy started opening door after door until she came to the little girl’s room. 

“Robin, are you here sweetheart. It’s Daisy.”

She heard a scuffling of feet and saw the bed sheet sway slightly. Quickly, Daisy ducked to her knees and looked under the bed, spotting the frightened girl. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Daisy said softly.

Robin’s eyes were wide with fear and she was clutching tightly to a little bird figurine. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Extending her arms but remaining calm, Daisy waited as Robin slowly crawled out from under the bed. The moment Robin had wrapped her arms around her neck, Daisy held tightly to the girl and sprinted out of the apartment, her purse and the girl’s feet bumping her sides. 

They were nearly to the stairs when the beam fell, causing them to have to back away. Panic had just started to rise in Daisy’s heart when she heard a voice call up the stairs. 

“Is anyone up here?” 

“Here! Yes! Up here!” Daisy screamed.

The sound of boots broke through the chaotic din and soon the beam was moved and a heavily gloved hand extended their way. Daisy opened her mouth to say something, but she realized there probably wasn’t time for pleasantries. 

She wasn't quite sure how, but eventually they made it out of the building, the firefighter’s hand gently guiding them out the door. Before she could even say thank you, he went back inside to fight the fire. 

“Robin!” came Polly’s scream the moment they were past the caution tape. The mother ran quickly over, her face streaming with tears of panic and relief. Robin jumped to her mother without touching the ground, one hand clutching her mother’s hair and the other holding the toy bird.

“Thank you, Daisy,” Polly said, clutching tightly to her daughter, “thank you.”

“Of course.”

The fire was put out quickly and it was clear that no one had been hurt. Part of the building was burned, but from what Daisy could hear it sounded like it could have been much worse. All things considered, they had been lucky. 

Rattled by the night’s events, Daisy made her way around talking to everyone. It made her feel better, checking to make sure everyone was safe. She was just finishing up a conversation with another tenant when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to find one of the firefighter’s standing there, his helmet in his hands. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” he said in a very familiar sounding voice.    


“You weren’t,” Daisy said.

The firefighter put his helmet under his arm. “I just wanted to say that what you did back there was very brave. Saving that little girl.”

Suddenly, the voice clicked and Daisy realized who she was talking to. “You’re the one who got us out. Thank you.”

“You got that girl out,” he said, “I just helped.”

“And helped put out that fire. I can’t thank you enough...I’m so sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Reyes. Robbie Reyes.”

Daisy smiled. “Well, thank you Robbie Reyes.”

Robbie smiled back. “You’re welcome…”

“Daisy Johnson.”

“You’re welcome Daisy Johnson. It means a lot coming from someone like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah. A hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
